1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for receiving a signal in a communication system supporting a Gaussian frequency shift keying (GFSK) modulation scheme, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for receiving a signal based on a maximum likelihood sequence estimation (MLSE) scheme in a communication system supporting a GFSK modulation scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MLSE scheme minimizes a probabilistic error of a received signal. The MLSE scheme is a signal detecting scheme which is suitable for a wireless channel environment, and therefore, may be used for enhancing total performance of a communication system.
However, in current communication systems supporting a GFSK modulation scheme, it is not considered that the MLSE scheme may be used to detect a received signal, when the GFSK modulation scheme is used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for detecting a received signal using an MLSE scheme in a communication system using a GFSK modulation scheme.